Fiend Hunter Arisu
by Aly1992
Summary: Yeah, not continuing but thanks for reading it if you have. I've really changed my writing style since and I'm finally back in things it's odd.
1. Rescued By An Old Friend

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own any characters but the original ones that I create. They belong to their respective companies and blah blah blah.

**Summary: After Sin was killed Yuna joined the Gullwings, sphere hunters, all because of a single sphere. But no one knows the story of a friend that was never mentioned, a warrior that grew up with Yuna in Besaid and soon left to travel on her own. She now fights fiends for a price, but she wouldn't do that for her precious Besaid. (Takes place several months before X-2's begining. So I can do whatever without big events.)**

**Original character(s): **_Arisu_

**Fiend Hunter Arisu**

I bowed my head and leaned back against the large sword I had stabbed deep into the ground. Besaid was riddled with fiends, and I had taken this job free because it was my home. They had wanted to pay me quite a bit to rid the temple and outer areas of these fiends. I could use the money but as it was they were already giving me so much free. I had a place to stay, food to eat, but in the end resting against my blade and sitting on the beach were the most comfortable things.

"Arisu, Arisu," one of the younger residents of Besaid ran to me, shouting my name over and over again.

I caught the boy in one arm, keeping him from running around more or from falling. "Calm down, what's wrong boy?"

"Fiends have attacked the village!" He was breathing rapidly, like he was hyperventilating. He put his hands on his knees and attempted to catch his breath as I stood. "Hu-hurry please."

"Stay here and calm down boy," I lifted my blade from the sand and sheathed in over my shoulders. I walked at a strenuous pace to the village, unsheathing my blade once I arrived. I had thought he was just overreacting but there were so many fiends. "Datto," I shouted, running towards where the fiends were arriving. "Where are the others?"

"Trying to fight off the fiends," he returned, throwing his ball towards another small fiend to render it unconscious. Using his blitzball skills was definitely a good idea.

"Go towards the others, I can handle this!" I turned towards the nearest fiend and cut him down without a second thought. If I was right these fiends were just a distraction and there was a much bigger one behind the scenes controlling these ones. "Datto, Letty, what are you..." I cut off watching the fiend following them. "Get everyone inside!"

I ran towards the fiend, sweeping my sword at an angle. The fiend simply flicked a finger and I fell the ground, my body felt like ice. The fiend chuckled malevolently, so human like that it was terrifying. Silver and black fur covered her body, the black fur making swirling patterns that seemed to have some sort of meaning. Animal paws replaced what should have been hands and his elongated feet look to be animalistic as well. I could only watch as I tried to regain the heat in my body, slowly coming back to me as I concentrated.

Gunshots sounded behind me, somewhere I couldn't turn my head to. "Way to go Yunie," was the shot afterwards and then a giggle. I could see the warrior and thief that attacked the fiend before me. The warrior's clothes black, a considerable amount of metal buckles as well. It was quite typical of a warrior, and the thief. The girl dressed in yellow with blond hair in numerous braids and what not.

I managed to slowly push myself up, shaking madly and ending up falling back to the ground. The blasted blizzard magic was nothing that I wanted to endure again. I used my blade to push myself up, using it like a cane to remain standing. I watched the warrior and thief attack over and over again, dodging magic and slashes. The thief was very energetic, attacking and then bouncing back like it no energy at all.

My breath came out in long shaky breaths as the fiend was slain and I finally saw who the gunshots came from. I recognized the ex-summoner easily, Yuna, she had defeated Sin and lived and she was born and raised her in Besaid. She was a local legend, and I knew her quite well, we were about the same age after all. I let a ghost of a smile curve my lips as she caught my gaze and smile widely back. She slid her guns into her belt and motioned both the thief and the warrior to her. The thief basically bounced to her, while the warrior's gait was more confident than any I had seen before.

"Arisu, it's good to see you again," Yuna still had that soft voice, shy and standoffish. However, she seemed like she had gained her own bit of confidence somewhat and quite a bit of battle ability.

"You too," I said shakily, still hoping that somehow my body would warm up and I could move properly again. "Wh-who are these two?" I managed to sheath my blade over my shoulder, my gaze settling on the warrior. She looked as if she didn't trust me, like I was a threat to something she was doing.

"This is Rikku," she motioned to the thief, who smiled broadly and extended her hand to shake my own. "And this is Paine, we're all sphere hunters now, the Gullwings."

I looked to the warrior again after shaking Rikku's hand, her red eyes studied me nearly angrily. But just when I thought I had figured out the emotion in them the flicked to complete emptiness, there was something about her that made me question whether Yuna was safe or not. But if the young thief cared about Yuna so much then this warrior likely didn't pose any threat either. I sighed heavily and simply stepped past them, each step requiring a bit more energy than it should have. I just kept walking, ignoring the footsteps behind me. I was heading back to my place on the beach, having failed everyone in Besaid it was the only thing I could really do.

"Is something wrong Arisu?" Yuna sat down beside me, crossing her legs with her hands folded in her lap. I noticed the thief and warrior had wandered to the shoreline. The thief was bouncing around like it was her job to be hyperactive.

"Where'd you run into them? They don't seem like the type of people you would be staying with." I leaned my chin on my knees, sighing heavily as I continued to watch the thief. "Paine, right? She seems rather, harsh would be a good word for it."

"You don't seem too pleasent yourself Arisu," she giggled, grinning as she leaned forward on her hands. "What are you staring at?"

_Rikku_, was the first thing that came to my mind, but I just shook my head and did the first thing that I could think of. "Just watching the ocean, I miss sailing acoss it." I bowed my head and took in a deep beath before lookng back at the thief bouncing around collecting shells. It was so funny the way that she was bouncing around the warrior like she was trying to get a rise out of her. I merely grinned watching her, she was so...what was the word? Cute, adorable...lov.. I growled at myself and caught Yuna's attention, "don't worry it's nothing."

"If you say so," she giggled again.


	2. Al Bhed And Alcohol

**I hope you all liked chapter 1, now here is chapter two. I'll work on these as fast as I possibly can.  
Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Something that I didn't mention before...Yuri alert for now and later on definitely.**

Yuna had talked me into coming with her onto the airship they called Celsius. It was a magnificent ship, but in the end I simply remained at the bar being served by a hypello known only as Barkeep. I ate what he gave me, even though I didn't really know what it quite was. He also served me some sort of drink, it was harsh to my throat and I was certain it contained a lot of alcohol. I had only downed half of it before I had to shove it aside and request something a little easier on my taste buds. He handed me something else and I was quite sure it still contained alcohol but it was incredibly easy to drink. I downed two easily and didn't feel as if it really affected me.

"Yunie, are you sure she's...oh hello!" Rikku sat down at the bar beside with a bouncing motion. "What did you give her Barkeep?" Rikku grinned widely at me and I had to turn away. I had felt some instant attraction to her, but I really didn't want to do anything to address it.

"Where's the warrior?" I mumbled the question, taking a long drink of my third. "She seemed rather...worried that you were going to be in trouble with that fiend, even those waves." I bowed my head and stared into my drink, "Paine if I'm right, I'm still trying to get her name down." I growled at myself in my head, _of course, why hadn't I seen it before? I'm not the only warrior infatuated with this little thief. _"So, Rikku, I'm guessing Yuna never mentioned who I was?"

"No," Rikku sounded uneasy at my words, my tone. She even drew out the word as her smile faded.

"We grew up together, mostly, Braska making her the summoner she always had to be and myself," I paused for some time, downing the rest of my drink in one long pull. "Training to be a master with any type of blade I could get my hands on. I had wanted to be her guardian, but she left long before I returned to Besaid." I shook my head, a twisted smile coming to my lips. "So here I am, saved by someone I had wished to protect because I couldn't see that a creature would use magic on me. How pathetic," I chuckled, staring into the glass and seeing that the Hypello had left.

Rikku actually giggled at my words, covering her mouth with her hands to stifle any more. I stared at her with one eyebrow raised, but it wasn't soon before...

"Ajanouha du dra pnetka!" I knew that voice, the man who happened to be running the airship.

"I guess that means me too," I pushed myself from the bar, feeling somewhat dizzy as I braced myself against the bar. The alcohol was starting to get to me, but I was all right over all. Rikku gave me a strange look, either from me knowing what the man had said, or from me being dizzy. "Is something wrong Rikku?"

"Oui ghuf Al Bhed? Teth'd oui meja eh Besaid ymm ouin meva?" Apparently it was the Al Bhed that had interested her the most.

"E mavd zicd pavuna Yuna tet, E ghuf Gippal yc famm." I bowed my head and moved to the elevator, with Rikku close behind me. "Now then, how long do you think that I'm going to be here?" I punched the button to head up to the bridge, Rikku a bit close to me in the elevator. I leaned back, the exposed part of my blade scraping the railing.

Rikku jumped at the sound, landing with her feet on the red railing. "What was that?"

"Just my sword," I muttered and exited the elevator. "Fryd tu oui haat?" I directed to the person piloting.

Everyone turned to stare at me, only Yuna looked like she didn't understand. I hadn't expected her to learn Al Bhed over the years anyway. But when Gippal had hired me for a day I decided to stick around and learn it. Gippal had been more than willing to teach me, and he took even more interest when I happened to mention Yuna.

"Is there something wrong with all of you?" I raised an eyebrow, moving to the boy that was completely covered in strange clothing. I stared at what he was working, something I heard Gippal mention before. The kid was working on something called a Sphere Grid. "You use different spheres to work these right?"

"Yes," he spoked quietly.

"What about this one?" I ignored what everyone else started to do and handed him a sphere that I had found in the desert. After pullng it from my bag I set it on the desk in front of him. "Will that one work for anything?" If I could see his face I betted that he would be grinning. "So I'll take that silence as a yes?"

"Yes," he said simply.

I turned back to the others, and noticed the pilot gawking at Yuna. I moved over to them with a roll of my eyes.

"Off my ship," he started, "I want her off my ship, now now now!"

I rolled my eyes and Yuna began to speak, "Brother, she was my friend." That seemed to shut him up, "can she stay please?"

"Fine," he made a wide motion with his arms and turned back to his controls.

"So Buddy," Rikku bounced over to the other Al Bhed man sitting on the the seat near Brother. "Have there been any sphere waves lately?"

I stepped forward, "I have to go back to Besaid." I spoke roughly. "I am supposed to be keeping the village safe from fiends, all of Spira has been having trouble with them. It's how I make my living."

I heard a scoff from behind me, seeing the warrior in black. I rolled my eyes and decided to head back to the cabin, I wasn't any use there anyway. Buddy, Brother, Paine, Rikku, Yuna sure kept some strange company now. It was a lot different from what I had seen at Besaid. When she was in Besaid with me there was only Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri. The Ronso had been odd company but it was nothing compared to the group she was in now. I could still hear Brother shouting in Al Bhed.

"Fro ec cra rana? Cra cruimth'd pa rana! E tuh'd lyna ev cra fyc Yuna's vneaht, E tuh'd dnicd ran! E dnicd ran zicd ypuid yc silr yc E dnicd Paine!" And then he stopped when I heard a loud crash.

"Don't insult me," I was certain that was the warrior, Paine.

It made me chuckled lightly as I stared up at the elevator's ceiling. Once the elevator stopped I wandered around the cabin, greeted by the Hypello at the bar. I motioned for another drink, one the same as I had drank earlier.

**Al Bhed: (All translations use .com/)  
**

**Brother: Everyone to the bridge!**

**Rikku: You know Al Bhed? Didn't you live in Besaid all your life?**

**Arisu: I left Besaid just before Yuna did, I know Gippal as well.  
**

**Arisu: What do you want?**

**Brother: Why is she here? She shouldn't be here! I don't care if she was [Yuna's] friend, I don't trust her! I trust her just about as much as I trust [Paine]!**


	3. The Louder The Better

_Enjoy everyone, chapter 3 already._

_

* * *

_

"So you learned Al Bhed after you left, what happened when you left?" Yuna had joined me after some time, Rikku and Paine had left to the deck.

It wasn't really the best time for me to be talking, seeing as I was just a bit tipsy from the drinks the Hypello was serving me. "I was hired by Gippal for a few days after I trained around Thunder Plains and Zanarkand. I stuck around to learn Al Bhed, and well now I know quite a bit." I took a small sip from the last drink I was going to take from the Hypello. I shoved it aside and didn't dare to try to stand. "I've just been wandering Yuna, turning my fighting talent into a proffesion."

I bowed my head as I found I had been a lot lately. "Sounds like you've been through a lot."

"I have," I rolled my eyes, pushing myself up and nearly falling over the bar. Yuna stood suddenly but it wasn't her who stopped me from falling over. It was a small hand that grabbed the buckled on my sheath, jerking me back up with a small sound of exertion. I turned my head and saw Rikku standing on the bar with one hand on the wooden slat overhead. "Thank you," I muttered and left the bar as quickly as I could without almost falling down again.

It was going to be a rough night, and something really intrigued me. I had heard the loudness of the engine room from the elevator on my way down to the cabin. So I touched that button and closed my eyes to listen to the rhythmic pounding that slowly became louder and louder. I slowly moved out of the elevator, as I opened my eyes. I stared at all the moving parts and carefully maintained metals. And then I noticed something, even through the haze from alcohol. There was a crack in one of the gears, it was tiny but it was going to be a problem after some time. I just hoped that they weren't going to speed up too awfully soon. If Brother pushed the Celsius too hard he was going to be in for a shock.

I unsheathed my blade and sat it against the stairs, resting there slowly myself. I crossed my arms behind my head, letting out a deep breath and resting my head on them. I closed my eyes and simply listened, letting the beat repeat over and over again in my head. I hummed with it, barely able to hear myself. I opened my eyes suddenly, finding it to be the biggest mistake that I made including even my fall to that fiend. I shut them quickly, and as tightly as I could manage. I let the rhythm back into my head, to calm me.

"You're strange," I barely heard the voice, but I definitely heard te giggle that followed it.

My eyes snapped open and I ignored the pain that followed, nearly hitting my head on the railing that I used to keep myself up. "Rikku, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd see if you were all right, I had to catch you anyway." She giggled again, sitting beside me on the small flight of stairs. "You're good friends with Yunie right?"

"We were the best of friends, I suppose." I moved my free hand to my sword and sheathed it with a small amount of movement. "It faded quickly, when Yuna delved more into becoming a summoner she sort of..." I paused for a long time, letting out a harsh breath. "I haven't seen her since before now." I turned to her, staring at the big grin on her face. I was beginning to think that was just who she was, always grinning and hyperactive. "I forgot the word..." I paused for another long time, trying to work through the haze in my mind. "It's tnevdehk ybynd, if I'm correct."

"So you two just went seperate ways?" She changed from a sitting position to a crouch, "wanna spar?"

"Spar, with you?" I raised one eyebrow, my hand that wasn't bracing me up going to rub my temples. "I would, but I drank a bit much." I averted my gaze, staring back to the metal. "There's a problem with that gear over there," it seemed like the only way I was going to be able to break her attention from me and my problems. "It has a small crack in it, just enough to break if Brother pushes the Celsius too hard. If I had some tools with me I'd fix it right here myself. But I don't have anything to fix it with." I glanced up to the small Al Bhed woman, "I'm betting any Al Bhed could fix it better than me anyway."

She giggled, standing rather quickly and half jogging half bouncing to the elevator. She motioned me over and I cursed my luck of having to be so close to her twice in a row. I kept myself steady on whatever I could, but when I got to the elevator I didn't enter. I leaned in and pushed the button for her to go to the cabin and then I stood back out. I planned on sleeping in that engine room. Right now, I was going to go to sleep in the noise with a headache that was threatening. But then again, noise always seemed to help me more than the quiet did with a headache.

I unsheathed my blade and placed it back where it had been and leaned down to take something secret that I kept strapped to my lower leg. I stared at the gun for a long time. Running my fingers over the silver pattern on the black steel. The dragon swirling and appearing like it was holding onto the trigger. I stared at it for a while before I finally decided to give into the tiredness and haziness brought on by the alcohol. I settled myself on the metal steps with my gun and sword beside me. I closed my eyes and let that pounding sound sink in.

Thrum, thrum, thrum, over and over in an endless loop. It was calming.

* * *

**Al Bhed:**

**Arisu: Drifting apart.  
**


	4. Finally Gone

_Chapter 4, here we go. Please review my work and give me any suggestions people. I really would like them. It's been a while since I really worked on any fanfiction._

_

* * *

_

My eyes snapped open and the first thing that came into view was the two women leaning over me. I let out a deep breath and rolled my eyes, Rikku and Yuna still staring at me like I was crazy. I leaned my head back and saw Paine standing with her arms crossed at the door to the elevator with her head bowed. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself up, lucky the two women separated before my head contacted with theirs. I grabbed my gun first and foremost and fastened it back to my calf before lifting my sword and sheathing it. There wasn't a word said in that engine room as I made my way towards the elevator. And then Paine's arm shot out and kept me from entering. I nearly growled as my hand automaticially when to my blade.

She made a motion back to Yuna, "Why did you sleep in here Arisu?"

I shifted my weight and turned around to look at Yuna and Rikku. "I like the noise," I said simply, daring to turn my head slightly to glance at Paine. She still had her arm out blocking my way. I finally noticed that the engine room was silent, we had landed somewhere. As for sleeping in the loud room it was probably incredibly surprising that I didn't have a headache right now. "Why are you three keeping me down here?"

"Rikku was worried," Yuna spoke up, and I saw the little thief bite her bottom lip. "You pretty much ignored her while she was talking." My, Yuna had changed. She was more outspoken than when she was younger. But still, she was a people pleaser and I knew that with one look at her. "What happened last night?"

"I drank too much and I wanted to be alone," I resorted to a monotone that I recognized in the other warrior on this ship. Only I spoke a lot more than she did. I didn't remember hearing a word from her since I met her. "That's all, now can I leave?" I turned on my heel to Paine, watching her arm slowly drop from the entrance to the elevator. I heard quiet steps behind me, but no one entered the elevator before I pushed the button to the deck. It was an easier way to disappear on them then exiting through the bridge. I muttered to myself once I got out of the elevator and onto the deck.

When I saw where we were I shook my head. We were all the way in Luca, quite a trip from Besaid and not where I really wanted to be at the moment. But I jumped down from the deck anyway, wandering down the docks and towards the giant blitzball stadium before me. I knew what would be going on in the corridors instead of blitzball in the stadium. Sphere Break, the newest obsession throughout all of Spira. Even blitzers had taken up the game, and there was one team I recognized the most. The Al Bhed Psyches. I noticed most of them were huddled together, speaking rapidly in Al Bhed about which cards were best and how to use the best strategies.

I moved over to them, about to ask if I could join before I saw Rikku heading that way. I bowed my head and pretended not to notice her as I kept walking forward. But her steps became quicker and quicker, until I knew she was running. She caught up to me in no time, swinging her arm over me and giggling. The contact nearly made me blush, her fingertips falling on the bare skin of my shoulder.

"Why'd you run off?" She asked quietly, keeping the conversation between the two of us instead of with others as well.

"I much prefer to be on the ground," of course it was a lie. "I prefer even more to be in the water, practicing blitzball."

"I know, the shot in the stadium was awesome!"

_How to get her to leave, how to get her to leave? _Suddenly I thought of something, it was a bit extreme but it would work. I grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close, more hug like than anything. But what I knew would get her to leave was one of the things I wanted to do most to her. I had to remove that temptation, and if that meant scaring her or angering her so be it. I leaned my head to her neck, taking in a deep breath before I placed my mouth there. I kissed her neck lovingly, even daring to nip slightly. She jerked away from me, looking angry at first, and then sad. I bowed my head and turned away.

"Why did you do that?" She screamed, every person in the stadium's halls were now looking to us. "Tysh ed! Fro tet oui tu dryd? Fryd ec fnuhk fedr oui?" Already out of earshot from the Al Bhed everyone turned away because they couldn't understand what was going on.

"Fro yna oui cdemm cdyhtehk rana yht hud dammehk Brother un Yuna?" She wasn't leaving, so my plan was going accordingly.

"Palyica E fyhd du ghuf fro Arisu! Fro fuimt oui tu dryd?" She placed her hands on her hips, glaring at me now.

"Palyica E fecrat du, E ryja cehla E cyf dryd puto uv ouinc." At least those words were the truth, I had wanted to do that for some time.

"Oui...oui..."

Suddenly Yuna ran up to the two of us, "Is something wrong?" She asked her that innocent voice of hers. "Rikku?"

"I want her gone, I want her gone now!" Rikku turned to Yuna, "she kissed and bit my neck I want her gone!"

Yuna turned to me stunned, and then her gaze soon turned to a glare as well. "Alright Rikku, let's go." She shook her head and me and both of them quickly left.

* * *

**Al Bhed:**

**Rikku: Damn it! Why did you do that? What is wrong with you?  
Arisu: Why are you still standing her and not telling Brother, or Yuna?  
Rikku: Because I want to know why Arisu! Why would you do that?  
Arisu: Because I wished to, I have since I saw that body of yours.  
Rikku: You....you...  
**

* * *


	5. A Kiss Perhaps

_I hope you all liked the last one. Now here's the next one._

_ENJOY!_

_

* * *

_**3 days later: Rikku**

Rikku tapped her fingers against the bar, waiting for Barkeep to get her a drink. When he came back with her surprise drink she stared at it a minute. She remembered Barkeep giving Arisu this same drink when they first met. _Did I actually enjoy that? _She rubbed her fingers over the place where Arisu's canines had left a tiny scar. It was invisible from most distances, but she could feel even when she couldn't see it in the mirror. She remembered touching it many times without even knowing it. Yuna would always ask her why she was rubbing her neck, and if it hurt. She would just let her hand fall to her side and shrug. _But maybe, just maybe, I did enjoy that. But me and another girl? _Yuna sat beside her, fingers resting on the thief's hand.

"Are you ok Rikku?"

"Yunie," she spoke quietly, it was no or never after all, "what if I, fell in love with a girl? Is that sort of thing alright?"

Yuna looked startled by the question, but after several much to long seconds she nodded. "If it made you happy I suppose." A small smile curved her lips, "so who is it?"

Rikku waved her hands in front of her with a nervous smile. "Oh, no one really. I was just curious if that sort of thing was ok." She brushed back a few strands of hair from her face. "Are we going to see the blitzball match today?" Her questions changed so quickly she caught Yuna off guard, just as she normally did.

"Um, yes, I think Brother mentioned it."

"Gullwings du dra pnetka! Fa'na yd Luca!"

Yuna looked to her for a translation, "We're at Luca." Rikku simply smiled and headed to the elevator. She had to find Arisu, and apologize. If Arisu was still in Luca.

**Arisu**

I heard a loud squeak much too close to my ear, "This water is COLD!"

_Rikku_, I couldn't believe it. She had to know it was me, wasn't she furious with the way that I treated her before. The one thing I wanted to do I'd given into to make it that way. But somehow she was right here, or was this simply a dream? That had to be it, I was dreaming about seeing her again. But then again, the water was oddly cold today, even though winter was fast approaching. This wasn't the dream I'd been having of Rikku, and I doubted it would have changed so drastically over the last three days.

"What are you doing here?" I spun my body around, pulling her shivering body into my arms and hardly keeping us up with my legs alone. "Let's get you out of here." I used all my strength to get us to that dock, "someone help me over here! I only have so many arms." The latter part I mumbled and saw Datto race to the end of the deck. I knew the Aurochs from Besaid, working hard with them to protect the island village. "Oh finally," I pushed Rikku up as much as I could, both of them getting her onto the dock. "So..." I continued once she was on the dock and I was holding onto the edge. "Why are you here."

"E fyhdat du cyo cunno." She was speaking Al Bhed, she had to be nervous about this. "Frah E nyh yfyo...E fyc suna vnekrdahat dryh yhodrehk amca."

"I see," I shook my head, staring down at the water. "It doesn't matter, you can go back to your ship and I'll just continue with what I do." What had I been doing lately? Just late nights swimming and keeping up my strength. Even trying to search for water fiends to kill , and days filled with pretty much the same. I pulled myself onto the dock easily, pulling my knees to my chest.

Rikku was staring at me now, I guessed I could understand considering the drastic outfit change I had taken since. The metal bands on my arms had been replaced with a slightly lighter set of black ones. My pants that had been battle oriented were now loose nearly black gray pants set with designs in a very bright blue. While my shirt had been replaced with a dark blue vest, stitching revealing diamonds of skin down the middle of the front. And my blade and sheath weren't with me at the moment, well they were at the inn. I had completely changed, she had every right to stare.

"I think it does," she finally said, crawling across the edge of the dock to me. "I guess...maybe I....enjoyed it."

"You guess, maybe?" I stood shaking my head, "it doesn't matter ok? Stop trying to make me feel better just to clean your conscience!" I completely turned away from her, walking briskly down the dock and ending up running into none other than Yuna. I growled lightly, "please don't tell me that you put Rikku up to this."

Yuna glanced between the two of us, utterly confused. "Put her up to what?"

"Finding me and apologizing me."

Yuna looked to Rikku, "Oh my, Rikku you're soaked, you're going to get a cold."

"I'm fine," she spoke quietly, she looked as if she wanted to cry. I knew in that instant I was completely wrong about this. She was sorry, her apology meant something after all. "I really am sorry Arisu."

I felt defeated, bowing my head and letting me arms fall to my sides. "I guess it was true," I took in a deep breath and let it out, "forgive me, somehow."

Rikku pulled away from Yuna and lunged into a hug with me. If I hadn't hugged her back she would have fallen, I was sure of it. Maybe she had it planned that way, forcing me into a hug. Either way I was enjoying it, running my fingers through her soaked blond hair in an attempt to comfort her. Yuna took one glance to us before she nodded to herself and walked away.

"Is this how you're forgiving me, if I hug you like this?"

"Yep," I heard the giggle slightly muffled against my shirt.

Maybe there was something to this, maybe I could just test... I placed two fingers gently to her chin as I pulled slightly away. Gently, I forced her to look at me, locking my gaze with those brilliant emerald eyes. With my hand still at her chin I leaned my head down, slowly, bit by bit. I was giving her an opportunity to turn away, to shout for Yuna, something. But nothing happened, other than a surprised squeak right before I kissed her. She seemed to fight it at first, but slowly she let the kiss happen. Her actual participation had been short, but it was also completely worth the effort I put in.

"Do I get to come with you all on the airship?" I made quite an attempt at a puppy dog look, but I knew almost anyone had me beat there.

Rikku giggled a bit and punched her fist into the air, "Of course!"

* * *

**Al Bhed:**

**Rikku:I wanted to say sorry. When I ran away...I was more frightened than anything I guess.  
**


	6. Careful Rikku

_I clicked save and it ended up deleting like half my stuff! It was horrible, right when I got the inspiration back!  
Oh well, at least I have it finally out. _

_ENJOY!_

_

* * *

_I tapped my fingers against my blade, swinging it back over my shoulders as Rikku made her way to the bar. This time at the bar I wasn't going to be drinking, and Barkeep wasn't here. "Rikku," I began, fingers intertwined and sitting in my lap, "was that kiss... was it what you expected?" Rikku only giggled and I rolled my eyes mostly at myself. "Stupid question?"

"Yep," she giggled again, but this time the giggle was joined by other laughter that I recognized well. "Yunie," Rikku exclaimed as she turned to hug the summoner tightly. Yuna only giggled in return as she hugged Rikku back, it was quite a sight for me. "We have a teeny problem Yunie," Rikku said quietly and the summoner looked concerned. "Where is Ari going to sleep?" Ari, since when had my name become Ari?

"Why doesn't she just sleep in your room?" There was the perceptive Yuna as always, the Yuna that I knew all too well. However, Rikku suddenly got a bit fidgety.

"Rikku," I glanced over to her, "I'll just sleep in the engine room or just sleep against the edge of the bar." I pushed myself off the bar and started towards the elevator.

"What are you..." Rikku started.

"Wait for it," I raised my finger.

"Arisu du dra pnetka, E haat du dymg du oui!" It was Brother's voice that came over the intercom.

I finished my way to the elevator and saw the strange glances from Rikku and Yuna like I was a mind reader. Maybe I was in some sense, or I had just come to know Brother in the short minutes that I actually saw him on the ship before. He didn't seem to like me or the other warrior on the ship, what was her name. Paine. I heard the elevator settle and then the doors open. I wandered to the bridge lazily.

"Fryd ryja E tuha fnuhk huf Brother?" I crossed my arms over my stomach.

"Fro tuac Rikku fyhd oui uh drec creb yvdan oui geccat ran?" He nearly screamed the question, his arms flailing this way and that.

"Drec tuach'd ryja yhodrehk du tu fedr oui cu ed tuach'd naymmo syddan. Zicd ku pylg du bemudehk dra creb." I retorted, scoffing slightly at his overconcerned stature. Or maybe he was just being himself and overreaction at every little thing that he could.

"Fro oui, oui bydradel..."

"Pnudran cdub ed!" Rikku stepped in front of me, her emerald eyes flaring with anger.

"Pid cra..." He stammered out, but Rikku wasn't taking it.

"Mayja ran ymuha!" She shouted, and they continued arguing like that. After a bit they started grappling, Rikku jumping on his back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Stop it," Yuna shouted from behind me as Brother collapsed on the ground.

Rikku ran over to me, hiding behind my back with her small hands on my shoulders. The contact made me shiver, but I let her stay there. Yuna went over to brother, whom in turn tried to get up and hold her.

"Oh Yuna my sa..." He recieved a swift kick from Paine, who none of us had noticed until just now. "Agh, Paine!"

Yuna giggled and Rikku did the same, not leaving her place behind me. I watched as the scene played out, Brother still trying to get a hug or something from Yuna. And there was Paine to put him back in his place as quickly as she could. She was pretty fast, just as I had expected. I'd have to remember that if I ever did anything against anyone on this ship.

"Why don't we get back to the cabin," I suggested to Rikku.

"Ok," she nearly bounced as we headed back to the elevator. I had to admit it was unbearably cute the way she held herself.

But she herself wasn't simply cute, her clothing just begged fantasies. The long splashes of tan skin, her flat stomach and not a blemish marring any of her body. The possibilities of tangling my fingers through those golden braids as she squirmed under my lips. I ended up suddenly slapping my palm to my forehead.

"Ari?" Rikku asked worriedly, looking up to me with those green eyes that were going to haunt my dreams for the next few months.

"I-I'm fine," I managed to stammer out, and then she grabbed my arm. She didn't stop there, she ended up hugging me tightly. She didn't just hug like any normal person, she put her whole body into it, which left me wanting another embrace like that. "Watch yourself Rikku," I whispered, "you know my intentions towards you."

"Oh," she said, pulling back a bit, "I'm sorry." She bit her bottom lip and looked a bit hurt.

"Not that I didn't like it," I continued, "but I don't want to do anything irrational." I led her from the elevator and simply had to keep a hold of her hand while we walked to the bar.

"Hello mish Rikkoo and mish Arisoo," Barkeep welcomed both of us as we sat at the bar.

"Hello Barkeep," Rikku smiled widely, turning her attention to me. "What would you do that's uhh..." she tried to think of the word.

"Irrational is what I said," I shook my head, I knew she knew the word she just had a short attention span. I thought it only added to her cuteness. "I couldn't tell you, I'd have to show you but then that would defeat the point."

"I guess it would..."

"I can show you a bit," I started back up.

"Really?" She sounded a bit hesitant even with that smile and cheery voice.

"Yes," I looked over to Barkeep with a mock glare and he promptly left. "Something like this..."

* * *

**Al Bhed:**

**Brother: Arisu to the deck, I need to talk to you!  
Arisu: What have I done wrong now Brother?  
Brother: Why does Rikku suddenly want you on this ship after you kissed her?  
Arisu: This doesn't have anything to do with you so it doesn't really matter. Just go back to piloting the ship.  
Brother: Why you, you pathetic...  
Rikku: Brother stop it!  
Brother: But she...  
Rikku: Leave her alone!**


	7. So Close

_Hope you all like this next one. _

_Me: Tidus stop poking me!  
Tidus: Why, it's fun! *pokes*  
Me: *lifts him by the hair* No matter how much you annoy me you're not in this story!  
Tidus: But I come back in the end of FFX-2.  
Me: Not if you don't complete the game! So I'm keeping that ending!  
Tidus: Please!  
Me: Maybe I'll have you come back just so I can kill you off again.  
Tidus: But...!  
Me: You'd be in the story wouldn't you?_

_Just a simple kiss, _I told myself while I pulled Rikku onto my lap. But it didn't work that way as soon as my lips touched hers, fairly quickly I was holding her to me and not wanting the kiss to stop. After several long moments my mouth left hers to trail across her cheek, then over her jaw line, leading down to her neck. The taste of her skin was sweet, I wanted to kiss her until I memorized the taste of it. I wanted everything down to that unique scent that clung to her skin, so much of her time must have been spent on machina. She smelled of sweat and oil, even faintly like rusted metals. But there was another scent to her, a innocent one that remained past all of her hard work. The smell of sweet wildflowers was always upon her, I'd smelled it since I came close to her.

With a sudden realization I pulled back from her, noticing I had gotten overly zealous in my tasting her. A small bruise was forming on her neck, "Umm, I'm sorry," I mumbled. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

"What are you..." her eyes widened as she poked the spot on her neck, "oh." She made an O with her mouth, and glanced back to me. "I enjoyed it though," she giggled as she played with one of her braids.

I encircled her small hand with my own, "It's only been a couple of days you know, since we met each other. It feels like longer," I leaned forward to run my tongue over the mark I had left on her. I loved her taste so much, her scent. I wasn't going to be able to get enough of her intoxicating self and it was going to lead to things she might not be prepared for. "You're so intoxicating," I whispered against her neck and a small sound of pleasure worked its way past her lips. "I won't be able to get enough you know, never enough."

"Th-that's ok," she stammered as I trailed kisses over her neck like before, nipping every so often and then circling the small hurts with my tongue to sooth them. I glanced up to see her face, her eyes half closed and lips parted ever so slightly from the kisses I couldn't seem to stop pressing to her neck. I bit harder, swirling my tongue over the indentation and reveling in the ability to taste her.

"Get up," I whispered, Rikku obeyed and quickly retook the seat she was in before. "Good evening Yuna," I said with a light smile and Rikku suddenly moved to hide her neck.

"Rikku," Yuna said gently, taking the hand Rikku had suspiciously placed on her neck. I couldn't blame Yuna for wanting to see, after all Rikku was acting out of the ordinary. If she had just acted like herself Yuna probably wouldn't even have noticed there was anything there. Then again, it was the all too perceptive Yuna I was talking about. "Rikku let me see," she had an edge of annoyance to her voice.

"Rikku, go ahead," I spoke quietly as I say Barkeep returning. I guess he figured it was safe once Yuna was here. "Drink please Barkeep," I turned back to Rikku and Yuna after Barkeep went to get my drink. "Really Rikku, go ahead and show Yuna your neck." I took the drink that Barkeep offered and took a long couple of sips. "Really, Rikku," I took another sip of the drink as Rikku's hand was slowly pulled from her neck.

"Did you do this Arisu?" Yuna nearly shouted, but I supposed it was an ok reaction. However, it didn't seem to help things when I simply nodded. "Uh, well, I..." Yuna took another look at it, "uh, ok," she sighed, rubbing her temples with her forefingers. "What if Brother finds out Rikku?"

"He won't be finding out," I mumbled, "unless of course you, Rikku, or Barkeep ends up telling him." I stood lazily, "since I doubt Barkeep will say anything, and Rikku would want to keep it a secret, are you going to keep our secret Yuna?" I extended my hand to Rikku, looking hopefully at Yuna who was still standing there in a somewhat shocked state.

"I won't tell him," she finally said, biting her lower lip. "Goodnight you two," she said as she passed us to get to her room.

"Let's go to bed as well, Rikku," I helped her up and let her lead the way to her room. She opened the door and I followed her, closing the door behind me. "I'll sleep on the floor," I offered.

"But..."

"I slept in the engine room the first time," I cut her off, "I consider your floor a step up." I lifted my blade from my back and leaned it against the wall. "Unless you wish to share that small bed of yours."

"Well I..." she messed with her braids nervously.

"I see," I said quietly, moving to sit beside her on the bed. "Lay down," I commanded gently, watching her obey my commands and face the wall. I slid the blankets around both of us as I laid down, my arms seeming to automatically fit around her. I shifted my arm over her stomach and the other around her shoulder. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes," she said nearly inaudibly, pushing herself closer to me.

I nuzzled her cheek, kissing it a few times before settling. "Good, go to sleep and I'll be here." I smiled widely as she closed her emerald eyes and started falling asleep.

I listened closely to her breathing, as it changed from long breaths to shallow ones as she actually fell asleep. I wondered what she would dream about, whether it would be me or just her wandering somewhere. Whether the dreams would be good, or bad, or even if they would come to her at all. But all I could do was go to sleep myself and wish for my own dreams.

* * *


	8. Celsius Destruction

_Here we are...which chapter again?? *shrug* Well Darkest-Mage this is for you! Yeah that's right, I'm dedicating this chapter to its first review ever! So hell yeah! *hugs* This is for you!_

_

* * *

_I woke slowly, turning my head to the side to see Rikku still asleep. She was still so close, pressing her body to mine like she couldn't live without me there. I couldn't help but to play with her golden braids, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to the moment we left this room. Sure Yuna was perceptive but Rikku didn't want to show such affection in front of everyone else. I knew that much, and I also knew that Brother would argue and become violent with me around like that. I had to be a simple guest, one that was remaining because I was a Rikku's -friend-. I let out a growl of frustration at this realization and slipped away from the sleeping thief. A pang of regret hit me as I slipped into the harness that allowed me to carry my blade.

My gaze never left her, hands shaking as I fastened each buckle of my harness. She shifted, making a small sad sound that tore at my heart. I shook my head and closed my eyes to keep that vision from returning. It didn't matter whether my eyes were open or closed, I still saw her. Begging for me to return to holding her, holding onto my arms and pressing close to me. I clenched my fists and turned to leave the room, eyes snapping open as she shifted again.

"Ari?" She asked with a saddness that only reopened those recent wounds of regret.

"Yes Rikku?" I turned to her, ready at any moment to remove that harness and return to bed with her. _But it doesn't matter, this is all we'll ever be. She'll have to hide it from everyone else. _"Is something wrong?"

"I was just..." she bit her lip nervously, "wondering where you were going?"

"Up to the deck I guess," I bowed my head and turned back to the door. "You can join me if you want to, but if you don't want to you don't have to." I hit the button to open the door and stepped through it beforeRikku could say a word. I clenched my fists and found myself nearly running to the elevator, my shoulder hitting Yuna. I mumbled a quick apology, not even bothering to turn towards her.

I slammed my fist onto the deck button, closing my eyes as the elevator moved. Suddenly the elevator stopped.

"Fryd eh Spira ec kuehk uh? Fro ec dra bufan uvv? Fa'na kuhhy tea! Ypyhtuh creb, ypyhtuh creb, fa'na kuhhy lnycr!" I heard Brother's voice come over the intercom and my eyes snapped open.

I pushed the button to reply, "How am I supposed to get out of here, I'm stuck in the damn elevator!" I unsheathed my blade and forgot the intercom, sliding the tip inth small gap in the middle of the doors.

"Ari?" I heard Rikku's voice and paused, "we're going to try to get everything back in order. I'm not leaving you here!"

"Rikku," I whispered, trying harder to get the doors open. I wasn't going to die just because I decided to run off. And how they got to the bridge without the elevator I couldn't understand. Maybe there was a different way up.

"Arisu, this is Paine," well I hadn't heard her talk yet. This was new, "if you want Rikku to live you'll find a way out of there. Because she won't jump ship without you. We're up high enough to last a few minutes, but no more than that. Get your ass out of there!" And the intercom went dead.

Suddenly the effects of falling rocked the ship and I fell backward, my blade nearly slicing through my arm in the process. Another giant shake and my head slammed into the railing around the interior. Gray spots pulled at the edge of my vision. I couldn't pass out, not 's life hung in the balance and I was... I was gone.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

I woke up in a haze, smoke and metal all around me. I tried to shift and a sharp pain slammed my body. I could hardly feel my arm, registering only this throbbing pain through it. When I looked to it my eyes widen, and my heart began to race. It was crushed, completely shattered. At least it was my left arm, I could still fight and work my way through this. I lifted my arm slowly, trying my best not to jar my arm at all. It didn't work and I ended up wincing several times.

"Rikku," I called out, my vision hazy and my body weak. "Rikku, Yuna!" I shouted louder, working hard to get myself up. "Where are you, say something!" I stumbled forward, tripping over some scattered metal and falling against her arm. A scream broke from her before she realized she still had to find the others. Somehow I had to find the others. "Rikku, Yuna!"

Someone caught me by the harness around my back, "Stay here," came the rough command and I obeyed. "I'll find the others, you just stay here and don't push yourself too hard."

I looked up, Paine glaring at me with blood red eyes. I bowed my head and rested my arm on my shoulders. Blood covered it, soaking into my clothes. I studied the breaks, knowing it was unlikely that I'd ever get the strength back in it. I tried to keep from focusing on the pain, watching the other warrior move through the wreckage. She herself was covered in blood, but the wounds themselves seemed mostly superficial. Suddenly she pulled Yuna from a pile of rubble, Yuna clearly injured to the point she was hardly able to stand.

"I already found Brother and Buddy, they are waiting with Shinra. They all seem to be fine," I listened to Paine explain. "If you can make your way to Arisu do that, I have to find Rikku."

"You haven't found Rikku yet?" Yuna basically shouted.

"I'll find her, just go to Arisu. She's worse off than the both of us." Paine motioned to me, as Yuna trudged over over to me.

"A-Arisu?" Yuna sat down beside me. "Are you all right?"

I looked at her like she had said the most stupid thing in all of Spira, "My arm was decimated, I'm not good." I turned my attention fully to her. "How are you?"

"I'll be fine," she said softly, reaching her hand out to hover over my arm. "How did this happen?"

"I'm guessing something between the rubble and my sword." I winced as I shifted my arm ever so slightly. I glanced up, seeing Paine carrying Rikku unconscious in her arms. "R-Rikku," I nearly couldn't speak. I cursed as I pushed myself up, looking over Rikku and trailing my fingers over her blood stained skin. "Rikku," I brushed the hair out of her face, "oh my god Rikku."

* * *

_**Oh my god...I know I'm horrible. Ok, here's the Al Bhed for this chapter. **_

Brother: What in Spira is going on? Why is the power off? We're gonna die! Abandon ship, abandon ship, we're gonna crash!

_**I am so sorry for nearly killing Rikku and Arisu. I know I'm so horrible. Ok, but all will be explained.**_


	9. Weak In The Woods

* * *

* * *

_Well here we go again, I know that last chapter was kind of sad with Rikku and Arisu. I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I pro...ok I can't promise I won't ever hurt them again because then there's no drama and the story would be somewhat boring. _

_Well here we go. Enjoy pwease.  
_

* * *

"R-Rikku," I whispered, tears making tracks through the dust and blood on my face. I stroked her hair, the mess of braids had come loose in the crash. "I'm so sorry, Rikku," it was all my fault. She should have left while she could, ignored me and abandoned the ship. She could have been perfectly fine, the only casualty me while the others were perfectly fine. I slammed my fist against the ground and cursed at myself. A small hand slid into place on my palm. "R-Rikku," I whispered. Her eyes were still closed in pain but at least I knew she was conscious.

"Ari?" She sounded dead, so lifeless and that tore into my heart like nothing else. I felt as if someone had taken a red hot iron rod and stabbed it into my chest. "A-Ari," it sounded like she shouldn't be able to speak.

"Stop talking," I hoarsely commanded, having cried until my voice cracked.

"It seems we found the problem that caused the crash." I heard Shinra speaking with Buddy and Brother, explaining what exactly happen. "Paine found a gear that was completely split in two, it's likely there was already a crack in it." Anger flared in me as I heard the conversation. "Brother probably pushed the engine too hard and this happened."

I slid away a bit from Rikku, "Rikku, I'll be right back." I pushed myself up, letting my arm dangle lifelessly at my side. I glanced to Yuna and then pointed to Rikku, "watch her." I winced as I walked but I moved to them nonetheless. "You idiots," I started, getting stares from all three of them. "When I first got on your damn ship I told everyone about that cracked gear! If you had just set aside your stupidity for two minutes and checked the gear I told you about!" I turned to Rikku, "look at Rikku and Yuna! If you had listened to me they wouldn't be like this!"

Brother glared at me and pushed himself up, he looked barely injured from the crash. "Crid ib, oui cdibet pedlr!"

I leaned forward and lifted him by his shirt collar, "You're a sorry excuse for a man!" I dropped him and trudged back to Rikku, only to be stopped by Brother's fingers encircling my decimated arm. "What the hell, Brother let go of me!" He added pressure and then released me, collapsing to my knees. "Don't leave her," I choked out to Yuna before she could come to my aide."Brother," I began, "that really made you feel better didn't it?" I pushed myself up with some creativity. "Did it make you feel great to exploit an injury?"

I narrowed my gaze to him alone, clenching my usable fist. He stumbled back, falling over pieces of twisted metals and smoldering wood. I just kept moving forward, eyes set on him as I paused only to lift a thin metal pole. He tripped and fell forward, frozen in fear as I step over him. I pulled the metal back, slamming it toward him with all the force I could manage.

"You're not worth it," I muttered, the metal buried a good six inches into the ground next to him. "You're just...not even worth it." I nearly fell as I dragged myself back to Rikku. "How is she doing?" I looked to Yuna for the answer.

"I'm fine," Rikku shot me a thin smile, but her voice was still weak.

I smiled thinly, a tear falling down my cheek as I grabbed her hand. "You should be working on getting better, not talking with me."

"She'll be fine," Yuna said, "just bruises and scratches, you seem to have gotten the worst injuries."

I looked to my arm, finally getting a chance to look it over. It had been crushed, so many broken bones and so much blood. The blood was only from scrapes made by the surrounding rubble, while a much larger piece of metal must have crushed it. There were no bones that had broken out of the skin, so that was a good thing. It meant they hadn't shifted that much and could likely just be set back. But rebuilding that strength and learning to fight all over again was going to be hell. How could I protect Rikku like this, how could I protect myself like this.

"Are there any potions left?" I shouted, trying to take the lead in the chaos. "If there is each of you should drink one, sure they're disgusting but minor injuries will heal nearly instantly with them!" I shook my head, "Rikku could use one, Yuna would feel better. It doesn't look like Paine needs one, nor do you Brother!" I snarled at him reaching for a potion in the remains. "Give that one to Rikku!"

He grumbled as he walked over and handed the potion to me, "But Ari..."

"It's all right, just take the potion and you'll feel better." I handed it to her, "I'll be fine, I don't need one." I wouldn't have taken it from her either way. The foul tasting liquid wasn't something I needed if it would help her at all. "Now drink up Rikku," I watched her take a sip and nearly spit it out. "Come on Rikku, you have to take the whole thing." I ran my fingers across her throat, begging her to drink it all. It took several very long minutes before she swallowed the entire thing. "There you go."

She looked up to me, pushing herself into a sitting position after some time of us simply staring. Her arm brushed against my left one and I nearly screamed.

"A-Ari!" She accidently hit it again and I did scream, leaning forward with a wince. "Yuna! Come here, Ari is hurt really bad!"

"Oh my," Yuna shouted, "how did this happen?"

"It's nothing," I muttered, making a halfhearted attempt to hide my injuries from the two of them. "I'll be fine you know. Just rest."

"You're not fine, you screamed when I hardly brushed it!" Rikku jumped up, worry set deep in her features. "You should have taken that potion!"

I used the metal I had been leaning against with Rikku to push myself up, "Not when it could be used to help you! I'll live, I'll regain the use of my arm eventually but you were nearly unconscious! I couldn't stand seeing you in so much pain!"

"Let's just wrap that wound of hers Rikku," Yuna suggested gently. "We can't let her arm just lay by her side, it should be in sling."

"O....ok," Rikku said defeated. She sat down as did Yuna and I.

"Now what can we use?"

* * *

_**Now then, see, Rikku will be all right. And Arisu will eventually.**_

Here is the Al Bhed for this:

Brother: Shut up, you stupid bitch!

Well that's all the Al Bhed there. Hope you liked the chapter!!


	10. An Old Boss

* * *

_Yeah, i know...I am really really horrible.  
I am so so sorry, you can all hate me if you want to.  
Well you can do that later, now you can read this._

_

* * *

_After a bit of searching Yuna and Rikku had managed to find me some sort of sling. It was actually my harness that they modified a bit. I was still able to hold my sword in it, and it kept my arm raised. I supposed it would work well, and I would still be able to fight. After we had managed to work that out we also found my sword, which I was happy to have back in my possession. I slid it out of its sheath, trying to get a handle on only using one arm to maneuver it.

After having to work at proving to Rikku that I would be fine enough to be on my own she was still talking rapidly to Yuna and Paine. She was trying to find some way to heal me, but I really didn't need it. My wounds would heal on their own, and they didn't have to find a way to use their magic. I lifted my blade from my sheath and then returned it, just making sure I would be able to with ease. I wandered to the three of them, keeping my gaze to the ground.

"We'll have to move soon," I spoke quietly, "fiends will be attracted to this area." I winced as my arm rubbed against the leather of the harness. I shook off the pain and continued, "they're always attracted to such loud sounds." I looked to Paine, who seemed the most understanding in this situation. Though she said nothing to me from the time she pulled me from the wreckage I knew those glances. They shifted to every hiding place a fiend or human could use. She was watching for enemies as I was, and when our vision crossed paths we gave each other a nod. "Sooner better than later," I added, my gaze moving to the sun that was now dipping dangerously close to the horizon.

I walked away from them, moving to what remained of the elevator I had been in. Blood trailed from where I had been dragged from the wreckage by Paine. Where the blood had pooled was a bit of the elevator that was twisted beyond recognition. I kneeled beside it, running my fingers over the heated metal. By the time I started to lose myself in thought Paine spoke up.

"Alright everybody," she shouted, turning to me, "we need to go now!" I pushed myself up roughly, letting my hand go back to curl around my blade's hilt. I had a feeling that it was too late for just running.

I jogged over to them, "We need to split up, it will be much safer that way. Groups of two or three won't alert the fiends nearly as much." Sharing what I knew was the least I could do in such a situation.

"Rikku, go with Arisu," Yuna said softly. Rikku opened her mouth but Yuna continued, "you'll be safe with her, and we'll all meet up at the nearest town." She shot Rikku and I one of those reassuring smiles. "Paine and I can handle ourselves."

Rikku raised her hand to argue, but I grabbed her wrist and jerked her toward me. "Listen to her," I whispered before half dragging her with me. Rikku put up little resistance as we neared the woods. "Don't fight against me, I only wish to keep you safe." I released her hand and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Rikku..."

"Why are you pushing yourself so hard Ari?" She shouted, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Because I want to protect you," I nearly whispered, "and the only way to protect you is to push myself." I averted my gaze, finally deciding to close my eyes after several long moments of silence. "You know what it's like to care about someone so much that you would die to protect them don't you?" When I opened my eyes I saw Rikku nod. "It's the same thing Rikku. I would die for you." Fresh tears spilled down Rikku's face and I leaned down to trail my fingertips across her cheek. "We have to get moving, I think we're somewhere near Mi'ihen Highroad." Rikku nodded again, pushing herself up with me.

As we started deeper into the forest something came over me, something I couldn't in the least explain. I turned to her abruptly, wrapping my arm around her waist. She let out a squeak of surprise which was quickly quelled by my lips on hers. This kiss wasn't nearly as timid as our first, my mouth ravaging hers. It was pleading for a reaction anymore, it was taking. I wanted her taste, I wanted it forever. That pent up want and frustration that I had kept locked very deep in myself was coming out and I couldn't stop it. My fingers trailed over her face, down to the collarbone and even lower to her breasts. Both sounds of pleasure and surprise were locked between us in that kiss. But I soon had to break it, leaving her lips for a taste of her skin. I had to stop, and I knew that. Too much at once, overloading both of our senses. Rikku seemed more confused than anything when I pulled back, releasing her.

She looked at me with wide eyes as I took a step back from her. An uneasy silence stretched between the two of us. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't break that silence as we simply stared at each other. Suddenly she tackled me into a hug and I somehow managed to catch the both of us with one arm.

"Ari," she giggled, nuzzling my neck.

I smiled, freeing my arm to play with her braids, "I was worried for a bit there." I laughed lightly, but that died quickly when something caught my gaze. "Get up," I ordered and she obeyed. My hand went to the hilt of my sword. "Stay here, I'll be back soon."

"But Ari..."

"Listen to me Rikku," I said roughly, "I told you, I'd die for you. That applies here too, not just back at the airship." I walked past her, moving into the forest towards where I could have swore I saw someone. I rolled my eyes and let my hand drop to my side the instant I realized something that was much too out of the ordinary. "Gippal, get your ass out here!"

"Hey," he raised his hands, "you and Cid's girl, who would have thought." He laughed, glancing to Rikku. "Hey there."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest while I stared at him with a halfhearted glare.

* * *

_I know, somewhat sort._

_I still hope you all enjoyed it.  
_


	11. The Job

* * *

_Woooo! Chapter 11...and...It's my BIRTHDAY!! .  
Ok then...let's get on with the next chapter. Gippal is here...  
Yeah...Gippal...I don't really like him. Luckily I don't hate  
him as much as I hate Tidus so I'm not gonna be too mean.  
_

_

* * *

_"Gippal..." I began, still staring at him with a glare. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he smirked at me and then at Rikku. "I saw the Celsius from Djose temple and I came to investigate. Little did I know I was going to find Cid's girl and you liplocking in the sunset." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked to Rikku. "Just wait 'til I tell Cid about this."

"If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut, Gippal." I stepped slowly over to Rikku, extending my hand for her to take. "We have to get to the Highroad and get to Djose temple." I threaded my fingers with Rikku's and we started towards Mi'ihen Highroad, passing Gippal without a second glance.

"Why don't you let your old boss show you to the temple?" I stopped dead in my tracks after those words, releasing Rikku and turning towards him. "I thought that'd get you."

"Yeah I worked for you," I began angrily. "My hand curled around the hilt of my blade as I took several steps towards him. "And you nearly sent me to my death time and time again just to test those blasted machina of yours!" I dropped my hand from the hilt of my blade and put all the power I had behind hitting his jaw. He stumbled several feet back, wiping a small bit of blood from the corner of his lips. "And I stayed with your sorry ass just to hear if Yuna and her guardians were still alive!"

"Ari..." Rikku whispered, wrapping her arms around my waist. "It's ok Ari."

It was a new side of Rikku I was seeing here, other than that hyperactive girl I came to love quite quickly. She was calm and comforting, but it did nothing to shake my anger of Gippal. He still stood there, smug as every with his fists resting on his waist. I wanted so to punch some sense into him but as it was I couldn't break Rikku's grip on me.

"Looks like Cid's girl doesn't want you to hurt me."

Rikku suddenly let go, "I have a name Gippal!" I nearly fell forward before steadying myself. "R. I. K. K. U!" She shouted, "Rikku, my name is Rikku!"

Gippal grabbed her and mussed up her hair, "Just what I'd expect from Cid's girl." He laughed madly, taking several minutes to settle down.

"He-Hey Doctor P., what are you doing here?" I turned completely around, spotting Paine and Yuna. Paine didn't reply she just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "And Yuna!"

"Why are you two here?" I asked quietly, trying to ignore the fact that Gippal was there.

"We heard Gippal and thought we should come here." Yuna answered for the two of them, "why is Gippal there?"

"He said he saw the crash from Djose Temple," I said roughly.

"Wouldn't you know how surprised I was to see Cid's girl and my old hired hand swapping spit." He laughed again, doubling over from the laughter. I clenched my fist so hard my knuckles turned white.

"Shut up," I said quietly, getting a confused look from everyone except for Paine. "Shut the hell up Gippal!" I couldn't take that condescending tone or that stupid laughter anymore. I finished what I started, my fist connecting with his stomach. My body shaking from anger I stood over him, gasps sounding behind me. Rikku and Yuna's hands clasped over my shoulders, doing little to hold me back. "Let me go! That bastard deserves what he gets!"

"Arisu," the voice didn't come from either of the lips of the people behind me. When two hands settled on the front of my shoulders, a blood red gaze locked with my own eyes. "It's not worth it, so calm down or be calmed." Her even voice didn't even hold a threatening tone, but her words were clearly a threat.

"You have no idea what Gippal did to me! Just because he had some damn power over me!" I calmed myself, outwardly at least so that I could be released. My words remained angry, my thoughts even more angry, but I had to appear somewhat calm. "You can ask him why I'm reacting this way. I'm sure he'd be happy to explain all the shit he put me through!"

I let my hand fall to my side, studying the ground and I had to leave now. I'd see them all at Djose temple anyway.

* * *

**The Others After Arisu Left**

"So what happened Gippal?" Yuna asked, none of the others daring to.

"I hired her, made her test out a few machina I made, and had her kill a few fiends." He shrugged, "in turn I gave her news of you and taught her Al Bhed. It wasn't a bad deal," he smirked, "at least I didn't think so."

Rikku stepped up and slapped him across the face, she glared at him before chasing after Arisu. Gippal and Yuna stared wide eyed, while Paine simply observed the situation. Yuna's mouth hung slightly agape, eyes widening.

"Well it wasn't really that bad..." She shrugged, raising his hands as if to defend himself. "Sure she got a few injuries, but who doesn't huh?"

* * *

**Back To Arisu**

"Ari," Rikku shouted, trying to get my attention. "Ari, come back here, I heard what Gippal did!" Rikku's hands fell one my shoulders, "he didn't haave the right..."

"That's just the problem, he had the right!" I shrugged off her hands, "he paid me, gave me news of Yuna, and taught me Al Bhed. He had every right to send me to what he did." I shook my head, "it really doesn't matter anyway, let's just get to Djose Temple." I took Rikku's hand in my own, comforting her with a small, however forced, smile. "I'm sure Gippal will lead the others there."

I slung my good arm over her shoulders and grinned just a little. "Ari...what exactly did he have you test?" Her green eyes looked to me with curiosity.

"Well he had me fight..." I jerked her to the side, releasing her to unsheath my sword. "Stuff like this, get Yuna and Paine! Now!"

* * *

_You know why I dislike Gippal so much...? I dislike him so much because there are way too many fics where he steals Rikku away.  
Hmph, and being my yuri loving self. *steals Rikku* He can't have her! No one can have her! Or Yuna...Paine not really my type...  
but... *grabs both Yuna and Paine* They can't have her either!  
_


	12. A Silent Vow

_Tadah, onto the next chapter. So here we go again, Arisu and some bad guys.  
Well Gippal is in it now...bleh.  
I'll probably go into a rant if you don't just start to read so...  
Read, READ! *breaks into a rant*_

I leaned heavily against my blade, trying to conserve my energy against this thing. If Gippal had the ability to shut it down then any fight I put up would be worthless. Then again getting back at Gippal by destroying one of his precious machina would feel so good. Then again the small bit of energy reserves I had left I had to keep to protect Rikku. I saw and heard gunshots ricochet off the machina. I glanced behind me, seeing Yuna and Paine running past me. Rikku took my hand, assisting me in sheathing my blade.

"Gippal, if you can turn this damn thing off do it now!" I turned to glare at him, seeing him jog up to me. "Shut that thing off Gippal, before it hurts someone other than me!"

He shrugged, "It's not one of mine." He folded his hands behind his head, marveling at the machina. "It's very well built, I'll have to see who made it."

I couldn't hold it back, and before I even realized what I was doing my fist slammed against the side of his face. He was on the ground again, only this time he showed no chance of pushing himself up any time soon. With his incessant jabbering out of the way I found myself finally able to calm down somewhat. Rikku still had a hold of me this entire time, but her small weight couldn't have stopped me from that punch. I doubted Paine could have stopped me from hitting him, and that she would have wanted to.

I shook my hand a bit before turning back to watch the battle. "You need to go for the joints of the machina!" I shouted, trying to get at least one of them to pay attention. I wrapped my arm around Rikku and jerked her to the side with me. "Turn it around, we don't need the bullets hitting anyone!" Rikku wriggled from my grip, "Rikku what are you..." My question was answered the moment I laid my eyes upon her. Those green eyes set in determination as she lifted her daggers. "Rikku..."

She charged forward, joining Paine and Yuna in battle. I marveled at them, unable to really offer any assistance myself. Rikku seemed to know her way around a machina better than any of them, and I found my gaze shifting between Paine and her. The machina started to catch up with Rikku's nimble movements. Soon it was pushing her back, though with little injury, she had to dig her daggers into the ground to slow herself. Unable to hold myself back any longer, knowing I would likely worsen my injuries, I unsheathed my blade and started forward.

I whistled loudly and the machina turned to me, "That's right, over here you big hunk of metal!" There was Rikku's opening, and the unique sound of straining metal before I lost it's attention. "Come on, I know you're made of ores but you can't be that dense! I'm still here and so is everyone else, there's just one of you!" I tapped my sword against the ground as I moved forward. Not only did it seem to distract it but it also let me settle the weight onto the ground for a few moments.

Yuna seemed to have caught on to what I was doing, firing several shots in front of the machina to distract it from Paine. I kept distracting the machina from Rikku while she worked with Paine. The technique seemed to work better than I had considered it would have. Then again if I was the only distraction it wouldn't have worked in the least. Rikku seemed to have enough of the technique, as did Paine. Rikku leapt behind the machina, her daggers locked together around what would be been its neck. Paine sliced at its side, though all her blade did was scrape against the metal.

Rikku, seeming to have a hold, released one of her daggers and started ripping the wires she could get her hands onto. At first there were only a few sparks and then there was a full blown explosion before Rikku could dismount the machina. The rest of us were left on the ground, blown back by the force of the explosion. I half landed on my left arm and couldn't hold back the scream that it ensued. The sound and light caused by the explosion had me laying on the ground blind. I could barely register the shouts from the others around me. With the pain wracking my system I couldn't hold onto consciousness and the darkness that had threatened me since the crash finally took hold.

* * *

**With Arisu Passed Out**

Rikku, Paine, and Yuna surrounded Arisu once the whole ordeal had settled. Brother, Buddy, and Shinra had finally managed to catch up with the rest of the team and Brother was shouting unintelligible things in Al Bhed. He moved around like they were all going to die while Rikku stared at Arisu with wide eyes.

"D...do you think she'll be all right?" Rikku looked up to Yuna, "Yunie?"

Gippal approached them, hand rubbing the now swollen side of his face. "What's the matter, afraid you won't be able to suck face again?" Rikku's hand itched to slap him. Instead she took some very rushed calming breaths.

"Shut it," Paine said roughly, leaning down to slip her arms under Arisu. "Get her blade," with that last gruff sentence Paine was already heading off with Arisu. Rikku followed as quickly as she could, half dragging Arisu's heavy blade behind her. She struggled to keep up with Paine's long strides. "You like her?"

Rikku guessed that Paine was meaning Arisu, so she nodded vigorously. "Yes, I do."

"Then get stronger," Paine said, turning her blood red gaze to Rikku for a moment. "You have to be able to help her in battle, what good is it if she has to risk her life like this every time?"

The nearly always silent warrior had a point and it left Rikku wanting to cry. She couldn't simply protect Arisu, Arisu had been protecting her. And because of this Rikku was certain that Arisu was nearly dead now. She had to get stronger, and with resolve painted on her features she vowed that she would. The vow was silent of course, but it was there. She'd have to make the vow verbally eventually, she wanted to. She wanted to let everyone know that Arisu pushed her to become stronger. For now, it was onto Djose Temple. The rest of the Gullwings and Gippal in hot pursuit.

* * *

_Well I hoped you all like that one. Rikku is growing up a bit. And all it took was someone she liked nearly dying.  
Ok, not so good, but you know. *sighs* Let's just get on with this shall we?  
I'm sure you all want to see Arisu back in action and I'm sure that she'll punch Gippal the instant she can.  
*grumbles some more about Gippal, breaking back into her rant*_

_I want to leave off on a funny. _

_**Me**: Gippal...I hate you. **Gippal**: Why do you hate me? What did I do?! **Me**: Why do people think you go with Rikku?! You're such a stupid airhead, almost as bad as Tidus! **Tidus**: You called?! **Gippal**: Why you! **Me**: *writes Gippal out of the scene* **Gippal**: *poof* **Tidus: **So...what's up? **Me:** *writes Tidus out* **Tidus: ***poof part two*_

* * *


	13. The Farplane

_I've been focusing on this story lately because I have a fondness for Rikku.  
Hence my other stories will likely take a bit more time to update.  
My girlfriend also head over 2000 miles away from 2 months...so I have an odd lack of inspiration.  
Nevertheless, read on my dear fans, read on._

* * *

_I stilled completely, an icy silence surrounding me and I didn't know why. I experimentally tried to move my left hand, and I felt no pain. I looked to my left arm, it was no longer held in its harness, instead it was moving freely. It appeared completely fine, no different from my right. I closed my eyes tightly, thinking to myself. It had to be a dream, it simply had to be. I placed both of my hands in front of me, mirroring each other's movements. _

_"It's not a dream," I turned on the balls of my feet, readying myself for a fight. "You can't fight us this close to the Farplane."_

_"Farplane," I let the word sink in. "I can't be dead yet!" I finally yelled_

_"You are far from dead," the voice rang again, "but close enough to hear us." I clasped my hands over my ears, trying to ignore the echo of that voice. It couldn't be true, this had to be just a dream. "The Farplane would welcome you, if you just let it."_

_"I'm not dead!" I screamed, falling to my knees. Even if this wasn't real I couldn't help but to have the same reaction. "I can't die yet!"_

_"You can, if you would just allow yourself to." The voice was growing more and more quiet. I didn't know if that was due to my hands or if it was actually moving away. "The rest of the Farplane would be so good for you. You've always pushed yourself, why not relax. Relax, return to your long dead family, show your father you became strong." _

_"Shut up, shut up!" Everything around me spun, turning black. The grasslike area I had been standing on seemed swallowed up by darkness. As unsettling as it all was I found it pleasently devoid of that voice. I let my hands fall back down to my sides. _

"It's been four days..."

_"Rikku..." I glanced around frantically, but all my eyes met was darkness. _

"If not for me..."

_"Rikku!" I shouted for her, running blindly around trying to find that beautiful Al Bhed girl I knew had that voice. _

"Do you think she'll ever wake up?"

_And then there was nothingness, complete nothingness. _

My body stirred slightly, that pain I knew I should have had from the beginning was there now. I ground my teeth together, trying to ignore it and trying to find Rikku without opening my eyes. I felt a slight weight on my chest and decided to reach there with my right hand. Happily I found soft hair under my fingertips and I sighed contentedly.

"Ari!" She half shouted, and I didn't ever think an annoying nickname could sound so good to my ears. I forced one eye to open, having to shut it tightly against the light of Djose Temple. "A...are you alright Ari?" I nodded ever so slightly, a wave of pain and nausea hitting me. I let my head rest slowly to its original position and opened both eyes agonizingly slow. "Ari?" She repeated.

"Rikku..." I found my voice terribly hoarse, my throat burning and raw. Every time I tried to even twitch a muscle my entire body ached. It showed me just how close to death I had come. "D...drink," I managed to speak in a half whisper. Rikku simply nodded, returning to the tent with Yuna who was carrying a small pitcher of water.

"We were worried you wouldn't ever wake, Arisu." Yuna said softly, I knew that voice well. Every time someone she cared about recieved an injury that soft voice would become the saddest sound I had ever heard. She assisted Rikku in raising my head enough for me to drink some of the water. It was hard to swallow, my throat so raw that everything felt like sandpaper. I nearly coughed with the second swallow, but held it back in fear of the pain that would ensue. "Better?"

I didn't know how to answer her without hurting myself so I simply looked at her for a moment until she finally nodded. "Ari..." Rikku began, assisting me in settling back to my original position. I let my eyes drift back to being closed, the bright lights around even this room in the temple beginning to make them sting.

"If I went to the Farplane," I whispered the words, directed mostly towards Yuna. "What voices could I possibly hear...?"

"Yunie...you don't think..."

Yuna nodded, "The Fayth." Those two words were choked from her.

The Fayth, I'd spent so little time in Yevon that I hardly knew what the Fayth were. But having Yuna as a best friend did help that knowledge. So instead of asking more questions, which I didn't have the energy for, I just laid there. I hadn't expected that crash to affect me like this, but coupled with the explosion I supposed I could understand. I had been standing right in front of that machina, without any time to think. The best I could do when it happen was cover my face to keep it from being injured. That had really been my only thought, to cover my face and neck. To shield the most easily injured parts of my body. Now it seemed my entire body was vulnerable.

Sometime while I was immersed in my thoughts Yuna had decided to leave, and when I opened my eyes Rikku and I were yet again alone. I finally decided that I couldn't just sit there silently, Rikku looking as if she was about to cry.

"You are strong you know," I didn't have the slightest clue what I was talking about, but it seemed to be the right thing to say. And when that thin smile curved her lips I knew I had said the right thing. "And by the look of things you haven't slept in days." I paused, studying her expression. "You should get some sleep Rikku."

"But Ari..."

"You can sleep next to me," I whispered, " my right arm is fine."

Rikku didn't seem to think on it twice, slipping into bed beside me. One of her arms rested carefully on my collarbone, the other folded between us. It took some time but I managed to slide my hand around her shoulder, my palm resting against her right arm. This wasn't something she had partaken in last time we slept together. She had been completely turned around and already nearly asleep when I held her. But here, she was awake, and realizing what she was doing while I laid there. I hadn't thought that she truly like me so, that she was only giving me pity. But staying awake so long to watch over me...it spoke of something deep.

"Ari...are you goind to be ok?" She spoke softly, the saddness in her voice making me wince.

"I'll be...fine," I gave her a thin smile. "Some rest," I said simply, and she understood. She closed her eyes, falling asleep nearly instantly. She really had stayed up so long. And even though I had been unconscious all this time I fell asleep with ease.

* * *

_I hope you all liked that chapter. *sighs* It took me a while to get it out...all of them are lately, bleh._

_Mmmkay, well it's been a while since I got to do some Al Bhed in there huh? *sighs again* I'll get to it._

_For now wait for the next installment._


	14. Half Dead

_A song inspired this next part, I was just going through a playlist and tadah.  
Well I hope you all enjoy it, since I'm going to be listening to the song over  
and over again. Or the playlist over and over again at the very least. _

_It felt like I was falling, eternally, forever to drift deeper into the madness that clouded my mind. All of these words, my thoughts, swirling around me and continually repeating. I was trapped here, lost in my own mind while I slept. Then I landed on something solid, my eyes having to adjust to the dark. I found myself back in those woods outside Djose Temple. Both of my arms were fine, telling me with even more certainty that this was a dream. Nothing here, though, could pull me from the dream. Or was it more of a memory? I didn't have the harness that I worked so hard to create, instead I had the simple sheath fastened over my shoulders. _

_I stumbled forward, half blind in the darkness. One hand curled around the hilt of my blade as I prepared myself for anything and everything. I saw them then, the glowing silver eyes that surrounded me. So many fiends stepped forward that it scared me. I was rarely scared of fiends, but with so many... I pulled my sword from its sheath and set it with care in both hands. _

_"Step down dogs," a low rumbling voice sounded from somewhere beyond them. A shadowy figure stepped forward, his eyes glowing a blood red. "You were paid to kill them correct?" I found no reason to answer him, as he was my attacker so I just stood there defensively. "Well you won't be killing my pets today!" And his sword came towards me, his blade easily cutting through mine and then... _I jolted awake, Rikku waking with me as I made such a movement. "Ari?" She whispered drowsily.

"J...Just a nightmare," I whispered, shifting my body slightly and finding that the pain had dulled. Whatever magic they had worked on me appeared to be doing its job.

"Ari..." Her hand slid up to my collarbone, resting there as she turned her head to look up at me. Tears were swimming behind those emerald eyes, a painfully worried expression on her face.

I slid my hand up to meet her, twining our fingers together. "I feel better Rikku," I glanced slowly around the room, remembering the pain I had felt only the day before. It didn't take me long to realize where Rikku had just happened to set her hand. The scar that lied beneath those clothes was a constant reminder of the dream that had just begun to haunt me. "What did you all do to me?" I had to shake off that anxiety with Rikku here, trying to take care of me the best she could.

"W...well Yuna used her white magic," Rikku sounded as if I was reprimanding her. In fact it was quite the opposite, I was trying to find a way to thank her and the others for all they had done. "We didn't know what else to do." Rikku buried her face against my arm, shaking slightly.

"Thank you," in the end it was all that I could really say, and it seemed to work. "You've done enough," the last part sounded more harsh than anything. I shook my head, "I couldn't ask for more," and that seemed to fix the tone I had to anything. Rikku peeked out from behind my arm for a moment, staring up to me with that same worried expression. "I take that back... I could ask for a drink, and perhaps some food."

Rikku nodded slightly, slipping herself from beside me. "Be right back!" As she ran from the temple I couldn't help but feel a little saddened. It was so comfortable having her beside me, it just fit was all. I couldn't have imagined anything more comfortable.

I raised my good hand to slip my shirt away from that scar, looking at it carefully. For a second I could have sworn it was glowing. _Closer than you thought aren't you? _My eyes widened and I looked around the room. But it was as if the voice had come from inside my own head. _Do you even know what you are now? _I spun into a sitting position, finding it oddly easy. Before I knew it I was down on the bed again, blacked out.

* * *

_"Welcome back Arisu," I spun around, finding nothing but darkness. "The Farplane would greet you Arisu, why do you fight it so?" _

_"I'm not DEAD!" I clenched my fists and started into the darkness._

_"You aren't?" Then all there was was slowly fading laughter._

"Ari?" Rikku's voice sounded as I opened my eyes.

"Sorry, I suppose I'm still a bit tired." I tried not to sound nearly as worried as I felt. When I was handed a glass of water I took it gratefully. I took a long sip of the water, loving the feel of the cool liquid slide down my throat and sooth that ache that formed. "What are the others doing?"

"Paine is probably training again," Rikku paused, "I don't know where the rest are."

I nodded, downing the rest of the water without a second thought. "Let's not keep them waiting," I shot her a small smile, "I'm fairly certain I can walk now." With Rikku's assistance I pushed myself from the bed with agonizing slowness. She stepped away from my side and my smiled widened. "See, I can even stand on my own."

A smile finally made it to her lips as we both became silent. The walk from the inner parts of the temple to where the others were was short. Paine was easy to find, we simply had to follow the sounds her sword made. Yuna and Brother weren't difficult either, since brother shouted her name every two seconds.

"Do you know where Buddy and Shinra went to?" I asked quietly, still a little weak from the prior days.

"They left to help Gippal with some machinery." Yuna replied in a similar quiet tone to my own. "Are you feeling alright? Should you really be walking around?"

"I'm fine," I shot her a smile. "What shall we do now?"

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed that. Sorry it took me so very long. _

_I've been having some issues. So I'm going to start another story as well  
and hopefully that will start me going._

* * *


End file.
